


Worry

by gunsavvybookworm



Series: XCOM drabbles and oneshots [1]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, F/F, op goes bad, tol gay is worried for her reckless smol gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsavvybookworm/pseuds/gunsavvybookworm
Summary: Lt. Itsumi's op goes sideways and she worries her girlfriend who smokes like a freight train when worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time publishing anything pls be gentle

Lt. Saiko Itsumi hobbled off the Skyraider transport clutching her wounded arm as her blood ran down her intricate tattoo sleeve of a Sectoid being stabbed in the head and onto her shotgun. Plasma weapon wounds had a unique burn that didn't go away but they didn't cauterize. How the aliens had managed this was above her pay grade.  
It wasn't her first wound and it likely wouldn't be her last, but as the two stretchers holding the bodies of Sq. Richard and the newest Rookie were carefully removed from the transport to the waiting honor guard detail she decided she was lucky.  
She was going to hear Richard’s screams tonight.

His death wasn't fast, nor was it painless courtesy of some nerve toxin the Vipers used.

The rook didn't stand a chance either.  
Poor kid snapped and rushed the alien line where she was cut down.  
She pulled her XCOM bandana off her face and wiped the sweat and blood off her headband while waited for Sgt. Jerowsky to catch up before helping the wounded sharpshooter to a waiting medic.  
Jerowsky was of Swedish/English heritage and sorted a simple baseball cap and some aviator sunglasses that complimented her brown hair and dark complexion well.

However, she was pale and weak from the stomach wound she'd received and blood ran through her gloved hand and onto the tarmac of the Avenger  
The only reason she hadn't bled out was Richard’s insistence that she use the last Medkit on herself.  
Stubborn little shit probably saved her life.  
“It wasn't your fault.” Saiko said simply before the medic helped her into a stretcher.  
“Yeah… still he gave his life and for what?”  
The medic took Jerowsky before she could respond.  
_Dammit_.  
She had handed the blood soaked shotgun to the armorer and was about to let the medic start his work when she heard the voice she'd been wanting and dreading to hear since they touched down.

She felt like such an ass.

“SAIKO!”  
She turned in time to see all 60 kg and 1.64m of Lt. Lucy “Professor” Wilson nearly tackling her to the ground in a hug full of worry and relief. Nevermind the fact that Saiko was actually a great deal stronger than Lucy. Poor Lucy was a woman powered on worry right now.

  
“Honey… honey you're crushing me.” Saiko couldn't help but laugh out even though her bruised ribs protested loudly.  
Lucy only hugged more and Saiko buried her soot covered face into her significantly taller girlfriend’s shoulder while hugging her back.  
“It's okay. I'm here. I'm a little beat up but I'm here.” Saiko said as she breathed in the faint smell of Lucy’s grape cigars.  
Poor thing was worried sick.  
“Don't scare me like that again.” Was all that Lucy said with a sob catching in her throat.  
“I won't. I promise.”

 


End file.
